kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Masters (Marvel)
The Masters of Earth, derisively nicknamed the Masters of Evil by Wasp, are a team of Enhanced and Highly-Skilled supercriminals, serving as supporting antagonists in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga. First appearing in "The Journey", they were gathered together by the rogue Asgardian sorceress Amora and the former HYDRA scientist Baron Heinrich Zemo for the sole purpose of serving as one of several elite squadrons of the Hellfire Organization's might in their attempt to conquer the multiverse by opening the world keyholes and flooding them with hordes of Darkhearts to steal the worlds' hearts. After Loki Laufeyson was driven mad by the revelation of his true heritage and of his failed attempt to win the favor of Odin by destroying his own kind, Amora was able to convince him to become the Masters' new leader and offer his services to the Hellfire Organization to help conquer Earth. Over the years, several new incarnations of the Masters would rise and fall under a variety of new leadership, including the mad android Ultron and Heinrich's reincarnation Helmut Zemo. Story Membership Zemo & Loki's Original Incarnation *Baron Heinrich Zemo - the initial leader before being overthrown by a maddened Loki; tries to restore his title by plotting behind Loki's back *Enchantress Amora - the conniving understudy who always sought to bring Loki to their side *Loki Odinson/Laufeyson - the second leader and mastermind of the Chitauri Invasion of Earth *Skurge the Executioner - Amora's lovesick and dutiful assistant *Red Ronin - Hawkeye's Darkheart, created to serve Loki faithfully *The Leader - joined the Masters to discover the full potential of the Tesseract's capabilities; ends up plotting behind Loki's back when it looks as though he will be disposed of once the Chitauri arrive on Earth *Man-Ape/M'Baku - joined to get back at T'Challa for foiling his assassination attempt on T'Chaka's life, not too keen on the whole Chitauri invading Earth idea because he wants to have control over a still functional Wakanda when all is said and done *Klaw - Only in it to get rich off the profit of his weapons being sold to the highest bidder, though he also secretly wishes for both Tony Stark and T'Challa to eat it for messing with his operations in the past, with the former having screwed him over in a business deal. *Abomination - Wants nothing more than to prove that he is stronger than Hulk in every way; secretly collaborates with Leader in the hopes that the scientist will provide him with upgrades to his mutated physique that Zemo will not give. *Jack Frost - Wants revenge on Iron Man for putting him and his boss Justin Hammer out of a job; not fond of losing his home planet to Chitauri savages. *Absorbing Man - Brainwashed by HYDRA and the Leader's experiments to obey the strongest side, though secretly lusts for a greater challenge in battling the Avengers *Black Knight (Nathan Garrett) - Out to prove his worthiness as the one true wielder of the Ebony Blade at the expense of innocent lives; sees the coming Chitauri hordes as soldiers in need of a knight to lead them in asserting their dominance over Earth *Crimson Dynamo - Wants revenge on Iron Man for humiliating him and causing the death of his life-partner Ivan Vanko; not too keen on the idea of his home planet being taken over by alien scum *Radioactive Man - Brainwashed sleeper compelled by HYDRA to obey the strongest side's orders against his innermost desires. *Whirlwind - Just an arrogant punk looking for a fight and out to prove himself as stronger than any would-be hero out to stop him from causing senseless destruction; not too keen on getting executed for outlived usefulness once the Chitauri arrive on Earth. Ultron & Jiaying's Puppet Masters *Ultron-6/Crimson Cowl - One of the elite generals under the Doom Phantom, and the de-facto leader of the Puppet Masters, having gathered the members to get rid of the Avengers for him while his programming is being reconstructed by Emperor Zurg to bypass Tony Stark and Hank Pym's so-called upgraded protocols. *Jiaying - another herald of the Doom Phantom, and the secret ally of the Puppet Masters from within the Mutant Brotherhood; also wishes to destroy the Avengers and SHIELD due to them encroaching upon her perfect little egomaniacal world, and wants Inhumans to become the dominant species of Earth; manipulates half of the members to do her bidding, without realizing that she herself is a puppet of Wiseman's omnicidal plotting. *Mr. Hyde - the second in command to Jiaying within the Puppet Masters, serving as her spy in keeping tabs on Ultron's half of the alliance. *Arnim Zola - the second in command to Ultron within the Puppet Masters; helped reform HYDRA from the brink with the help of the Hive Cultists and had them infiltrate SHIELD to manipulate them into doing their bidding; wants to control humanity under his protective secure grip, not have them all destroyed by a lunatic like Ultron. *Scarlet Witch - One half of the Maximoff twins; wants revenge against humanity for allowing terrorists to destroy her home and experiment on her to upgrade her powers beyond her control; sides with Magneto for a while before turning against him upon realizing both he and Ultron have the same endgoal in mind... *Quicksilver - One half of the Maximoff twins; wants revenge on humanity for the death of his family and for his unfair treatment at the hands of Strucker's HYDRA command, sees the Avengers' failure to stop these events as part of the problem; sides with Magneto for a while before turning against him. *Ulysses Klaue - Ever the same greedy chaotic arms dealer he's always been, only slightly more insane due to the loss of his right arm for talking back to Ultron about his plans. *Grim Reaper - the ultimate nihilist; sees no hope in his own kind, and ends up allying with both Strucker and Ultron out of not for their idealisms, but just so that he can hurt and maim hundreds of innocent lives along the way. *Crossbones - wants revenge on Captain America and Falcon for ruining his late boss' plans for HYDRA supremacy as well as nearly leaving him for dead during the collapse of the Triskelion. *Wonder Man - Wants revenge on Tony Stark for forcing him to become his current mutated state out of desperation; his ionic composition is vital for Ultron's plans to build his vision for the future... *Titanium Man - Hates Tony Stark for humiliating him during his tech demonstration, and has joined up with HYDRA under Alexander Pierce's command to control the planet for revenge. *Griffin - A brainwashed feral brute who is compelled to fight for the strongest side; changes hands over the course of the adventure. *Absorbing Man - Continues his endless service to HYDRA under Daniel Whitehall's control, but is later transferred over to Ultron's command when the mad android begins plotting a way to use his matter duplicating abilities to help out in the creation of his vision... *Bi-Beast - programmed to follow Jiaying's commands above all others. *Mole Man - a detestable scumbag who hates everybody regardless of race and constantly plays commander contrarian to Jiaying's commands, wishing to take control over the alliance himself despite being woefully underpowered compared to the other members. *Angar the Screamer - an arrogant, sociopathic psycho-for-hire who frequently partners up with Eric to cause wanton suffering to humanity to prove his superiority over them; doesn't really believe in the social changes he preaches to the others that Ultron will bring to the world. *Whirlwind - Broken out of prison to have a second chance in proving his worth to HYDRA by causing chaos and cacophony in the Grecian Underworld, ends up backing out of the team when it looks like Ultron might be a lot more crazier than he imagined. *Radioactive Man - Freed from his restraints by Lukinx's dying curse and allowed to run rampant about the Valley of Peace on HYDRA's imperious commands, is being asked by Ultron to use his radioactive energies to help power some sort of device he has no idea of... Zemo's Civil War-Era Incarnation *Colonel Edmund Heidler- Once a lost, tortured, aimless soul due to being strung along by greater masterminds, now driven by a single purpose: to destroy the Avengers' friendship and the whole world out of suicidal nihilism *Moonstone - Whitehall's former secretary, now plotting her rise to power as her own master; the one who got Zemo out of his suicidal funk in order to bring back the king she once admired long ago. *Blackout (Marcus Daniels) - a brain-dead living weapon used by Zemo to do his bidding as the getaway transporter. *Atlas (Erik Josten) - Former HYDRA thug out to prove his worth by gaining power *Beetle - An overambitious air mechanic out to make a quick dishonest buck by utilizing his talents under any crime boss willing to hire him. *Mr. Fixx - Bored with a lack of opportunities to challenge his intellect, now willing to help out Zemo if it means providing him with the challenge he's been looking for... *Songbird - A troubled youth looking for guidance in the face of her abusive past, sees Zemo's renewed strength as something to look up to in the wake of so many other employers letting her down. *Batroc the Leaper - Looking for revenge against Cap and Fury for using him as a pawn in the secret war against HYDRA, but also intent on getting rich from whatever scheme Zemo's got cooking up. *Melter - Looking forward to putting Iron Man in a slagged coffin for revenge against being put out of business. *Boomerang - Wants to be a big league criminal famous the world over, but has been let down so many times in the past by previous employers; hopes that Zemo won't let him down and leave him out to take the fall... *Grey Gargoyle - Works for Zemo in the hopes of being cured of his monstrous condition, but also secretly wants to get rich off the discoveries he's made from this experience, regardless of the loss of human life that may ensue. *Living Laser - Wants power beyond his wildest dreams, power enough that will help him get revenge on Iron Man for defeating his boss and ruining AIM's plans for world domination. *Tiger Shark - A brainwashed walking, talking shark-man programmed to serve anyone who has his remote control regardless of the constant horror he must feel deep inside for having become this monstrous thing beyond his control *Blizzard (Donnie Gil) - Troubled and tormented by his past experiences being HYDRA's super-powered puppet; just wants to be left alone, only to wonder what will happen if he is left alone; is turning to Zemo and Karla for guidance to make the right decision, which isn't such a good idea in hindsight... *Griffin - Broken free from his mind control, only to wind back under Zemo's rule while trying to flee into hiding; is starting to wonder now that he has a free mind if maybe the Transhumanist deal wasn't such a good idea after all... Category:Villains Category:Teams Category:Groups Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Dominion XIII Experiments